Thundercats life is a long hard and wonderful journey
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Lion-o is the son of Claudius and Leona Roarson. His father the CEO Roarson's family hospital. His mother is pediatrician. Lion-o has many friends. Lion-o is studying to be a doctor and he is dating the girl of his dreams. What else does life have in store? Lion-o/OC.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Lion-o was now going to Thundera Medical Tech. One of the best medical colleges there is. His father is the CEO of Roarson's family hospitals that are across the state. His mother is a pediatrician at the same hospital. Lion-o was going to be an obstetrician meaning he was going to be around pregnant women and deliver babies. It was something that interested him.

He packed up and was ready to go. "Bye son," Claudius said.

"Bye sweetie," Leona said.

"I'll see you soon," Lion-o said.

As Lion-o was driving he thought about all his family and friends. He thought about his friend Tygra Stripper and his new wife Cheetara. Tygra's family ran a big toy company and Tygra was looking forward to be it's new CEO. His wife Cheetara was a veterinarian. He had a friend named Bengali who is studying to be a car mechanic and his girlfriend Pumyra who is studying to be a doctor. He knew his father's friend Panthro. Panthro was his father's right hand man. They all got along just fine.

Lion-o drove and drove and finally made it to Thundera Medical Tech. He got what he needed done and then found his dorm. He saw he had a roommate. "Hello I am Lenoch Clawer your roommate," he said.

"I'm Lion-o Roarson," Lion-o said.

"You are the son of Claudius Roarson the CEO Roarson's family hospital?" Lenoch asked.

"Yes, I'm here to learn to be a obstetrician," Lion-o said.

"I'm here to learn to be a orthodontist," Lenoch said.

"Oh so you are going to be a doctor teeth," Lion-o said.

"Yes," Lenoch said. "My sister who is two years young than me came here after she graduated early and she is studying to be a pediatrician." he said.

"Really I graduated early too," Lion-o said.

"How old are you?" Lenoch asked.

"I'm Nineteen," Lion-o said.

"My sister is Seventeen," Lenoch said.

"I'm going to turn twenty in two months." Lion-o said.

"My sister will be eighteen in four months." Lenoch said. "I'm twenty three," he said.

Then a girl came in. "Oh here comes my sister right now," Lenoch said.

Lion-o saw her and gasped he felt his heart race and his hands felt sweaty. "Hi I'm Liosella, who is this Lenoch?" she asked.

"This Lion-o my new roommate," Lenoch said.

"Hello, Lion-o," she said. Then shook his hand.

"Hello, nice to meet you," Lion-o said like he had a lump in his throat.

"Is he okay?" she asked her brother.

"I think so," Lenoch said. Lenoch knew what was going on with Lion-o.

Liosella left a bit later. "Lion-o you kind of froze up when you met my sister." Lenoch said.

"Sorry, I just never felt this way when met a girl before," Lion-o said.

"You have been bitten by love bug," Lenoch said.

"Will it be alright if I ask her out?" Lion-o asked.

"Yes, but I warn you if you break her heart or hurt her in anyway you'll be sorry," Lenoch said.

"I don't want to hurt anyone, trust me I just hope I don't get my heartbroken," Lion-o said.

"Why?" Lenoch said.

"Let's just say I have been dumped several times," Lion-o said.

"Ouch," Lenoch said. "Well go head ask her out I'm not stopping you," he said.

Lion-o then headed off to ask Liosella out. "Liosella, would you like to go out with me?' Lion-o asked.

"Sure," Liosella said.

Soon Lion-o and Liosella began to go out on weekends. Lion-o and Liosella were doing well in class. They were studying hard and passing their tests. They were doing really well. Lion-o invited Liosella's family to join his family for Thanksgiving. His parents agreed to as did Liosella's. Lion-o's parents wanted to meet Liosella and her family and Liosella's parents wanted to meet Lion-o and his family.

Lion-o, Liosella and Lenoch went to pick up Liosella's and Lenoch's parents. "Mom, Dad this is my boyfriend Lion-o." Liosella said.

"Nice to meet you Lion-o we heard so much about you I work at your father's hospital as an obstetrician." Liosella's mother said.

"I work as Veterinarian," Her father said.

Lion-o saw the creatures her father kept. "Oh I breed them and rescue them and then they get adopted." her father said.

"They are amazing I have always wanted a pet my parents told me if want a pet save up for one." Lion-o said.

"Well Stella is about to have a litter and since you make my daughter happy you can have your pick of the litter." her father said.

"Father you mean that?" Liosella said.

"Of course, but he has to wait until they are weaned. I will also give instructions on how to care for them." he said.

"Thank you so much sir," Lion-o said.

Lion-o parents lived ten minutes from Liosella's parents so they headed over there.

They headed off and made it to Lion-o's parent's house. "Mom, Dad this Liosella, her brother Lenoch and her parents." Lion-o said.

"Nice to meet you," Claudius said.

"Nice to meet you Liosella I'm glad that you and my son make each other so happy," Leona said.

"So Lion-o what field of medicine are you studying?" Lenoch asked.

"I'm studying to be an obstetrician." Lion-o said.

"I see, nice to know there some men who are man enough to deliver babies." Carrie said.

"Yes it was always some thing that interested him. When we went to the zoo on a field trip I was chaperoning and he saw animal give birth he thought it was the most wonderful thing ever. The other young boys were grossed out, but the girls thought Lion-o's amazing loving the sheer beauty of it and seeing how precious mother and child were together was the sweetest." Leona said.

"MOM!" Lion-o said.

"Sorry honey," Leona said.

They were enjoying Thanksgiving. "I have an idea we can spend Christmas at our house," Liosella's mother said.

"Great the litter will be there by then and Lion-o can pick one," her father said.

"Oh so you are letting Lion-o pick a baby from one of your animals he always wanted a pet, I know he will do great he always took very good care of the house plants not one wilted." Leona said.

"MOM!" Lion-o said.

Once they were done eating the played a game. They had a lot fun.

Soon Lion-o and Liosella went back to college. They continued to study hard and when Christmas came around they spent it with Liosella's family.

Then years passed and now Lion-o and Liosella had got their doctor's degree and now Lion-o was an obstetrician and Liosella was a pediatrician. Lion-o and Liosella were very happy and soon they would start working they got jobs at Roarson's family hospital as doctors since they finished their medical training.

Now Lion-o was twenty three and Liosella was twenty one. They continued to date. Lion-o soon chose a ring. The other doctors saw the ring. "Lion-o she will be so surprised!" said Dr. Lond.

"Yes she sure will be," said Dr. Martel

Lion-o took Liosella out on a date and they sat down. Lion-o reached into his pocket then pulled out the box. "Liosella will you marry me?" Lion-o asked.

"YES!" Liosella said.

Lion-o put the ring on her finger. Liosella showed her mother and father and Lion-o told his parents.

The wedding planning had begun. They had finally got everything ready Lion-o had gotten his tux and Liosella had gotten her dress. The wedding had begun.

"Friends we gather here today for the union of Lion-o Roarson and Liosella Clawer. These two love each other very much and now they are being joined together on this wonderful day." the preacher said. "The rings, please." he said.

Lion-o and Liosella put the rings on each other's left hand.

"Lion-o do you take Liosella as your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold, for richer or for poorer in sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live?" the preacher asked.

"I do," Lion-o said.

"Liosella do you take Lion-o as your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold, for richer or for poorer in sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live?" the preacher asked.

"I do," Liosella said.

"By the power vested in me I pronounce you man and wife," the preacher said. "you may kiss the bride," he said.

Lion-o and Liosella kissed and the celebration started. They cut into the cake and they started to celebrate. Liosella threw the bouquet and Pumyra caught it. Lion-o threw the garter and Bengali caught it. They started to dance and be really happy. Then they got into their car to start their honeymoon.

Lion-o and Liosella were very happy. They went to Omen city for their honeymoon. They got into the honeymoon suite. The hotel gave them some chocolates and champagne to celebrate. They enjoyed their time in Omen city. They were very happy indeed.

They found a home it was a nice big house. They soon moved in and started unpacking. It was a wonderful time indeed. They went back to work after that.

Soon Lion-o and Liosella will get a big surprise.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Lion-o and Liosia were working at the hospital. Today Lion-o was going to be seeing Cheetara she's pregnant for the first time he was looking forward to the exam. "Okay, Cheetara let's take a look," Lion-o said. "So how far along are you?" he asked.

"12 weeks," Cheetara said.

"Yes our old obstetrician retired and he recommended you," Tygra said.

"Okay now let's see how the little one is doing," Lion-o said and he got the gel and smeared it on her belly.

"That's cold," she said.

"Sorry about that," Lion-o said. He moved the ultrasound remote around on Cheetara's middle. He saw something.

"Well you two this may come as a surprise, because you're having twins." Lion-o said.

"Twins?" Tygra said and passed out.

"Tygra!" Cheetara said.

Lion-o helped Tygra to his feet. "Twins I'm going to be a father of twins," he said.

"Yes congratulations," Lion-o said.

A few months later Cheetara gave birth to two healthy baby boys. Lion-o did great for a first delivery.

Today Lion-o and Liosella were shopping when a pregnant woman suddenly went into labor. "My name is Dr. Lion-o Roarson I'm an obstetrician I can help," he told her. "Call an ambulance," he told a worker. Then Lion-o helped the lioness give birth to healthy baby boy. The mother and father were relieved.

Liosella sat down next to the mother. "I'm his wife Liosella Roarson, I am a pediatrician mind if I take a look at the baby?" Liosella asked.

The paramedics came. "Hell Dr. Roarson Mr. and Mrs." The paramedic said. They were happy to see the baby was delivered healthy. "A job well done Lion-o." They said.

It was all over the news and the couple Cliff and Nancy named their cub after Lion-o. Claudius and Leona were proud of Lion-o.

Over the next couple of years Lion-o had been delivering babies and checking on pregnant women. He loved his job. He began to think maybe it's time for him and Liosella should have a baby.

Lion-o sat down to talk to Liosella. "Liosella I think we should have a baby," Lion-o said.

"I wanna have a baby too," Liosella said.

So that night decided to try.

They were in for a surprise!


End file.
